


Nature Isn't Scary, It's Natural

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Elves, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small coven has a plan to summon a demon in order to grant their wish. They must do it in the dead of night, so that there may be no witnesses. Though they accidentally attracted an unknown visitor. </p><p>Alois and Ciel are both supernatural beings. Both considered demons by the humans.  But Alois just maintains balance in the woods, while Ciel is hell spawn .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Isn't Scary, It's Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if its that graphic but its better to be safe

It was almost sundown. The clouds were rolling out, clearing the sky of any obstruction. Sieglinde, Ran Mao, and Elizabeth used this as indicate to leave their refuge. 

All were wearing long, red velvet robes; thick hoods pulled up. Each carrying different things; They had a book and a pot; A lighter and knife; And a dairy goat. 

The plan was to summon a demon. But one of the steps in order to do so, was to be in a populated area (well technically it said 'full of bodies'). And since the witches lived in solitude, deep into the woods, they had to walk three miles to the nearest town. 

“I think we should've left a bit earlier, the day is ending quickly.” Elizabeth worried, pressing the book to her chest. 

“Nonsense, we’ll be there before it gets dark.” Sieglinde assured. 

Ran Mao stayed silent, only grunting when the goat stopped moving. 

Sieglinde flipped the lighter in the air, catching it with one hand. “Let's sing.” 

“Why.” Ran Mao monotoned. 

“How else should we pass the hour?”

Ran Mao smiled and nodded her head in understanding. 

“I’ll start.” Elizabeth offered. Beginning with a slow melody, “Hush my baby don’t say a word, mama’s gonna buy you a mockingbird… ”

The other two women listened contently. They didn’t know the song, but it sounded nice. 

And so they passed the hike this way. With one singing (mostly in their home language) and the others humming along to the tune. Even some nocturnal wildlife burst in natural song once the sun set. 

But the moment did not last long, as they were interrupted by another noise. 

The sound of closing doors and dying chatter alerted the witches that they were near town. Luckily, they arrived right when people were sleeping; no one would see them. Especially since it was a new moon night.

All in the town retired for the night, but a certain elf. He was wide awake. Focused solely on the group. He was sitting in a high branch. Fiddling with his new dress. The white lace stood out dramatically in the brown and green twigs, but none batted a lash at him. 

He analyzed the coven once more, how they only had three members. And based on what they had on, one could assume they were summoning a demon tonight. This made the elf excited, even if he hated demons ways, he loved watching them. 

The witches continued to walk to the center of town, the lights had just been turned off and all surrounding shops were closed. No one was awake anymore. So they commenced carefully preparing the ritual. 

After slicing the goat’s throat into the pot, Ran Mao slowly poured the blood into a circle on the ground. 

The blonde watched closely, moving from his branch to a rooftop. From past experiences he's learned that things could go badly, for the woods anyway. He had to stick around in case a fire spread. Lord knows a demon won't stop it, elves are the ones that protect.

Sieglinde stepped around the blood circle, unhurried, trailing the lighter over. 

While she was circling, Elizabeth and Ran Mao chanted and re-chanted the spells. You can never be too careful. 

When Sieglinde was done, she hurled the lighter into the middle. Falling back when an explosion of fire burst up from the ground. The air wasn't hot by the fire, meaning they did it correctly. 

The fire stood flickering, but stationary. They weren't done yet. 

Getting over the shock, the witch got back up and lead the others into a new incantation. 

A figure showed in the fire, in the shape of a humanoid body. It disappeared for a moment. Instead, a large dog, or more likely, wolf took its place. 

The incantation ended and the original silhouette appeared and disappeared once more. 

“How can I help you?” 

Elizabeth shrieked and stumbled forward, as the voice came from behind her. The others whipped their heads around to glimpse the face of the voice, hearts pounding through their clothes. 

There stood their demon. A young man in a fancy suit. He took a step forward and put on a sickly grin. An obviously forced farce, fit for his species. 

The elf perked up once seeing him, he looked different from most demons he’s seen. 

“I’m Ciel.” He paused and looked at the witches, “How can I help you?” He asked again. 

Sieglinde spoke, “What do mean?”

“Well you summoned me, surely you need something. Or want something desperately.” He spoke smoothly, not gritty like the demons in movies. He dusted some ash off his sleeve. “I don't judge.”

“R-right.” Sieglinde breathed. “We want, want. We want- Well…”

Ran Mao interrupted, “We want peace for us witches.” 

Ciel tipped his head at Ran Mao, grin never shifting, “Ah, of course.” He looked towards the rest of the group, “Is that it?” 

They frantically nodded their heads, “Yes.”

“You are all completely sure that this is your wish?”

“Completely positive.” Sieglinde answered.

Ciel shook his head, “Alright.” Ciel flicked his wrist, causing the three women to collapse. Still living and breathing, surprisingly. 

Ciel gazed up at one of the buildings, his eerie grin put away. “Feel free to come! They aren't conscious.”

The elf flinched from being caught, but replied, “Hello demon!” The blonde jumped down to Ciel's level, striding over to him. “I mean Ciel.”

Ciel smiled, an actual smile, “Look who's talking.”

He stopped in front of Ciel, “Only to humans I am.” He outstretched his arm. “Alois.”

“Well that's why we should stay close, Alois.” Ciel took the offer and shook his hand, “Honestly, just because I'm hellspawn I'm considered demon, it's ridiculous.” He joked. 

“Uh-huh, whatever.” Alois rolled his eyes. Retracting his arm, he continued, “What do you think you're doing?”

Ciel raised an eyebrow, “Why, I'm granting wishes.”

Alois snorted, “By burning your masters alive?” He shifted his gaze towards the now-growing fire, then back to Ciel. “Or is that normal.”

Ciel turned around, “Oh, was that me?” He chuckled, “I could have sworn it was them.” He gestured to the coven. 

“Put it out or I will.” Alois demanded. 

Ciel stayed looking towards the fire, “I thought your kind had to let nature take it's course?”

Clouds began rolling in from the horizon. “Man made fires aren't natural, especially when they spread.”

The demon looked up at the sky, “It’s not supposed to get cold in the summer.”

Alois stepped inside the blood circle, his clothes getting caught in the fire. “Warm rain exists.” He reached his arms up to the sky and strained his hands. 

A light sprinkle came. Ciel twitched at the feeling of water hitting his eye. 

Alois twisted his arms inwards, and threw them down at his sides; the rain came harder. Not long after, there was a full on downpour. But none of the water fell directly on him. 

Ciel watched in fascination. The rain calls that the elves and pixies did were always interesting to him. 

The fire diminished and eventually disappeared. The women remained still and unharmed. 

The demon gave a slow clap. “That was lovely. But how do you expect me to fulfill their wish now?”

“Well what was your plan?”

Ciel shrugged, “To burn this town down.”

“To do what?” Alois pressed. 

“Kill the townspeople like they've killed witches.” 

Alois found it funny how close demons and genies were. That's clearly not what the witches wanted. But it wasn't his place to say so. He did however need to make sure Ciel doesn't damage nature. “They killed witches in other ways too, you don't have to burn down the place.”

“Fire is quick, easy, clean, and efficient.” Ciel listed on his fingers. 

Alois leaned forward, hands on his hips, “You're a demon. Show some effort.” He nodded at the women, “These witches committed their lives and worked hard for witchcraft and you can't even be a demon for them.” He crossed his arms and shook his head, “Shameful.”

“Alright, alright, alright.” Ciel put his hands up, “I'll do it, I'll put in effort.” He immediately left from the elf’s sight. 

But Alois started to hear the sound of cracking in people's homes (probably bones). He shut his eyes and covered his ears from the sound of death. He relaxed when Ciel ruffled Alois's head. 

“I did my job.”

Alois straightened up, “Good.” He peered up at a tall tree, “I best be headed home then.”

Ciel frowned, “So soon?” 

“My help is no longer needed, so yeah.” Alois explained. 

“Then I'll walk you.” Ciel extended his elbow, “I'm in no rush to leave.”

Alois locked his arms in Ciel's, “What a gentleman.” He tried to hide his automatic smile. 

“Hmm.” Ciel hummed, “They should be waking soon, shall we?” He peered at the fallen witches.

“We shall.” Alois laughed. Walking into the woods. The rain easing up. 

Ciel followed Alois's lead, “So where do you live?”

“Kinda far, I was just in the neighborhood.” Alois changed the subject, “Hey I was wondering, does the size of a coven matter?”

“No, but thirteen is the ideal.” He faced the blonde, “Something about it fuels us.” 

“Ohhh, I was thinking smaller covens bring smaller demons.” Alois teased. 

“What do you mean smaller demons, I'm taller than you.” Ciel defended. 

“It's just I've seen other demons. They were six- maybe seven feet! And the covens were large too.”

“I know which tall idiots you're referring to.” Ciel scowled, “The ones with their legs up to their necks.” 

Alois laughed loudly, “You're funny!” He stopped walking and clutched his stomach, “And the best part is… I know exactly who you're talking about!” He giggled a bit longer before finally calming down. 

Ciel waited patiently for him to stop. He himself started cackling when Alois looked at him with a dramatically mad face. “Pfft, why the long face?” He covered (slapped) his mouth in attempt to be quiet. 

Alois burst out again, “I was trying-” He paused to snicker some more, “I was trying to be serious!” He slapped Ciel's chest, “Stop making fun of me!”

Ciel rubbed his chest, getting the last few breaths out of him, “My apologies… I didn't know.” He flashed an innocent smile at Alois. 

Alois smiled back, “It was a joke anyway.” He looked at Ciel up and down, “How come all demons dress the same?”

Ciel slid his fingers down his tie, “It's hard to look down at a classy suit-and-tie.” He analyzed Alois's wardrobe, “Why do you wear the fancy white dress?” He peered down at the burnt cloth. “Sorry for the damage.”

“It’s fine, I can walk easier now.” Alois did a half curtsy with the skirt, “I saw a human wearing this at a marriage. So I made my own!”

“A lace dress for a wedding is a bit scandalous don't you think?” The demon started. 

“If you're human.” He looked down at his dress, “Besides, the under-part covers all the important parts.”

“Legs are important to them.”

“There's lace covering the legs. And before you say anything, yes it does count.” Alois rebutted. 

Ciel put his hands up in defeat, “You got me; I got no more smart comments.”

“A demon without sharp remarks? Is the world coming to an end!” Alois teased. 

“Well I haven't seen many male elves wear dresses. It would be easier to make fun of if you were a fairy or something.” He placed a finger on his chin “… or troll.”

Alois pursed his lips, “I don't know about troll, but I've definitely been called a fairy.”

Ciel looked straight ahead, “Me too.”

“Huh?”

“Demons can be too.”

Before Alois could respond, he halted. “… We're here.” They were in front of a tree, missing low branches and had smooth bark. 

“You live here?”

Alois shook his head and pointed upwards, “Higher.”

“I see.” Ciel stared at all the foliage that seemed to only start 20 feet into the tree. 

“I made it super hard to get up.” Alois smirked, “Hope you can climb well.” 

Ciel smirked back, “I can do you one better.” He unlocked their arms and grabbed the small of Alois's back, “Do you want to?”

Alois wrapped his arms around the other's neck, “Seems fun.”

“Okaaay.” Ciel lifted Alois by his legs, now carrying him bridal style. He squatted low, purposefully building suspense. Then he released and flung both of them in the air. 

“Wheeee!” Alois cheered. 

Ciel perched on the first sturdy branch that appears on the tree. “So… here?”

“Close.” The elf responded. “It the one right above.” He lifted himself onto the place above. He laughed once more, “My goodness Ciel, you're funny.” 

Ciel brought himself up to the new stand, “You've said that before.”

“It's true though, your jump was funny. Now come on!” He hooked his fingers onto Ciel’s own and lead him towards the base of tree. 

Ciel walked through the base and found himself in a room. Simple design; only the bare necessities plus a large clothing hanger. 

“Thank you for walking me,” Alois began, “That was fun.” He walked over to a stove and started filling a container with water.

“Am I your guest now?” The demon questioned.

“Yes! I wanna ask you more things!” He turned on the fire and let the water boil. “And what better way to make a guest comfortable,” He gave a quick slap to the pot, “… than tea?”

Ciel sat on one of the stools, “I do like tea.” He removed his blazer and placed it in his lap, “So what questions did you want to ask me?”

“Like… What’s wrong with your eye.”

“I sold my soul to the devil.” He began, “Back when I was human. Then I was turned into a demon, but the marking never went away.” 

Alois shyly asked, “Can I see… ?” He turned around from the stove slowly.

Ciel unbuckled the back of the eye patch, and let it fall onto his folded blazer. 

The blonde observed with wide, curious eyes. He left his post and brought himself close to Ciel’s face, in order to get a better look. The eye just seemed purple from afar, but up close, there were detailed patterns integrated into the design. 

He pulled himself back, “That’s cool; Keep it off, I like this waaaay better.”

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. The pot was whistling on the stove. 

Alois brought a finger up, “Hold on, it's ready.” He poured them both a cup and dropped the tea leaves in. “Here.”

Ciel thanked the elf and took a sip. 

Alois tilted his head, “Do you like it?” 

“It's lovely.” Ciel complimented. He looked around the cozy home, “If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay the night.”

“The tea was that good?” Alois teased. 

Ciel laughed, “Not that good-”

“Oh wow, I see.” 

The demon rolled his eyes, “It just would be a shame to cut this meeting short. And I couldn't possibly leave you alone.” 

“I only have the one bed…” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Ciel winked his marked eye. 

Alois hid his light blush with a smirk, “Demons don't sleep.”

"I'd like to try." Ciel answered as he walked over to the bed to lay down. He laid stiffly, arms at his sides, "Am I, doing it?" He asked, dramatizing it to seem like a robot.

Ciel smiled at Alois's laughter. He continued, "I'm jut kidding! I was human once!" He shifted into his side in a more comfortable position, "Now won't you join me?"

Alois replied by jumping right on next to him. He pulled the covers up towards the both of them and faced the demon. "This was a fun day Ciel. Can't wait 'til tomorrow."

"Me either."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just currently obsessed with mythical creatures and this is my outlet. 
> 
> questions/requests go to tumblr: aloistraancy


End file.
